Kratos
The Character Summary: Kratos is the son of Zeus and was a captain in the Spartan army. When he was about to be killed by the Barbarian king he called for Ares the god of war to give him the power to destroy his enemies and in return his life would belong to Ares, and he would serve him loyally. He got the powers and served loyally for a time until he burnt down a village and slaughtered everyone in it, including his wife and daughter, whom he mistakenly thought were still in Sparta. From that day forward he cursed the god of war for his betrayal. After killing Ares he became the new god of war, and he was relentlessly attacking cities the gods didn't want him to destroy, showing favor to his fellow Spartans. The gods of Olympus didn't take kindly to this so Zeus took his powers, reverting him to a mortal, and killed him. This left Kratos vengeful, and with the help of the Titans he sought the death of his father Zeus. When he and the Titans attacked Olympus all the gods tried to kill Kratos or defend Zeus, Kratos killed every god that stood in his way and eventually killed Zeus himself, leaving Greece broken and destroyed as the gods had almost all died, and after releasing hope to humanity he moved to Norway and had a son (Atreus, real name Loki) Quote: "The hands of death could not defeat me. The sisters of fate could not hold me. And you will not see the end of this day. I will have my revenge!" Name: Kratos, Ghost of Sparta, Slayer of Gods, God of War, Destroyer of Worlds Age: At least 40s (Spartans can't join the army until they're 30) Height/Weight: 6'6 feet, 109 kg Origin: [[God of War]] Tiering Weakness: Prone to fits of rage, grown a bit older and out of practice in the Norse period, but otherwise none notable Lifting Strength: At least 1000+tons Striking Strength: Should compare to his lifting strength Speed: Sound (Travel), Lightning reactions via being able to react to [[Zeus (God of War)|Zeus]] Durability: Island (Tanked an explosion from a volcano that sank Atlantis) Destructive Capability: Building to Country (Killed [[Zeus (God of War)|Zeus]] who scaled to Kratos himself when he was the God of War) Range: Several meters to 100s of meters Stamina: 2/4 Able to fight for days without stopping Tier: Low Ball High Rank 2B, Mid Ball Low Rank 3A, High Ball Low Rank 3E to Mid Rank 3A Powers And Weapons '''POWERS''' '''Immortal''': Can die just not permanently as he can usually escape the realms of death (Hades, Helheim etc) '''Fire of Ares''': Slams his blades into the ground causing an explosion and can give his blades of exile fire properties '''Ice of Poseidon''': Creates an ice tornado that any enemies caught in it get turned to ice or their movements are severely slowed down and can give his blades of exile ice properties '''Lightning of Zeus''': Kratos causes a big explosion ball of electricity to erupt can give the blades of exile lighting properties '''Soul of Hades''': When attacking it can release souls to attack or massive hands to come out of the ground to pummel enemies and can give the blades of exile soul bassed properties '''Efreet''': Summons a fire spirit that slams the ground burning enemies '''Light of Dawn''': Summons orbs of bright light and hurls them at the enemy '''Kronos Rage''': Kratos summons lightning from the sky to strike enemies near him '''Zeus Fury''': Kratos summons lighting bolts in his hand that he can throw at enemies '''Army of Hades''': This summons those in Hades (the place not the god) to fight for Kratos '''Scourge of Erinys''': Unleashes dark voids that seek out targets and draws them in it can also drain health from the targets '''Atlas Quake''': Kratos slams the ground summoning earthquakes and giant boulders to knock back surrounding enemies '''Army of Sparta''': This power can only be used with Blades of Exile. Summons shields, spears and a rain of arrows '''Soul Summon''': This power can only be used with the Claws of Hades. Kratos summons souls of various monsters to aid him in combat like the Cerberus mongrel, Olympus sentry, Olympus archer, Gorgon serpent, Olympus fiend, chimera, cyclops berserker, centaur general and siren seductress '''Nemean Roar''': Creates a powerful shockwave '''Nemesis Rage''': Using a blast of energy it electrifies the opponents '''WEAPONS''' '''Blades of Exile''': These chain blades can emit fire when swung and these are Kratos main weapons. Kratos can uses these to whip an opponent around or can come to the enemy '''Amulet of Uroborus''': Allows Kratos to turn back time or forward it on inanimate objects or just slow down an opponent or object '''Oath stone of Orkos''': Allows Kratos to make a clone of himself that can aid in battle or help with puzzles '''Gauntlet of Zeus''': This gauntlet is strong enough to shatter solid stone and iron and its deadly to immortals '''Charon's Wrath''': Using the mask of Charon the ferryman, it has the power to blast green clouds of flames at the opponent which can do damage over curtain amount of time '''Head of Euryale''': Using Euryale's head Kratos can turn enemies to stone '''Blade of Artemis''': This big slow swinging blade is is surrounded by energy it's capable of piercing armor '''Eye of Atlantis''': Can be used to electrocute his enemies but can only effect one at a time '''Horn of Boreas''': This horn can summons tempests of ice just by swinging it damaging and freezing nearby enemies it's also capable of destroying armor and shields of those frozen '''Barbarian Hammer''': This slow powerful weapon was once owned by the barbarian king and can summon legions of souls '''Spear of Destiny''': This magical spear has a purple crystal infused with its ends which can pierce enemies and create explosive crystals and it can extend and retract '''Claws of Hades''': These claws are able with each strike rip a small part of ones soul out or he can use it to play soul tug of war. Using these weapons he ripped the soul of Hades. '''Nemean Cestus''': These lion head shaped gauntlets boost Kratos strength and are able to break onyx '''Nemesis Whip''': These three bladed claws are able to conduct electricity and electrocute anyone it hits '''Bow of Apollo''': Kratos fires fire arrows '''Head of Helios''': Using Helios (God of the sun) head he can blind enemies or use it as a touch in dark places '''Boots of Hermes''': After savagely cutting Hermes legs off he took the boots and is now able to run up curtain walls '''Golden Fleece''': Can block most weapon and magic attacks '''Icarus Wings''': Kratos ripped the wings of Icarus back and now uses them to glide or double jump '''Blade of Olympus''': This weapons was once used by Zeus to end the war between Titans and Gods. This blade needed all of Kratos God powers to work. This massive blade is capable of killing deities. During Rage of Sparta when Kratos takes this out he becomes enraged and strong '''Leviathan''': Kratos axe Notes For weapons and Powers I only included the ones he gets in canon not any he gets from collectibles or unlocks If you have a problem with Country Kratos message me Balrog Blaze and I’ll explain why I scaled him to that God of War 4 feats are not up yet as someone needs to go through it and when I Balrog Blaze or anyone else who wants to add feats does this this note will be deleted Cause GoW 4 feats aren’t up we only have the current scaling for Kratos note this will be deleted when the GoW 4 feats are up Feats '''ASCENSION''' Killed Manticore Killed Pollux and Castor (he could manipulate time of an object or a small area and teleport) Survived getting smashed through multiple brick walls Killed Megaera one of the Furies Killed Tisphone (Fury) and Daimon (pet) Killed Alecto (Fury) '''CHAINS OF OLYMPUS''' Strong enough to stop the blow of a cyclops Strong enough to lift a cyclops club Killed the Persian King by lifting a chest full of gold and bashing his head with it Strong enough to pull the Basilisk Killed the Basilisk Can move massive stone statues Killed the underworld ferryman Charon Using the gauntlet of Zeus punched a huge stone anchor and chain hundreds of meters away Killed Persephone Queen of the underworld Stopped Atlas from destroying the pillar that holds the world Saved Helios from Atlas '''GOD OF WAR''' '''1''' Strong enough to force the jaw of the Hydra open Killed the Hydra Killed Medusa Pushed over a statue that would weigh 1000s of tonnes Found and killed the three desert Sirens Climbed for days to reach the entrance to Pandora's Temple Killed the Pandora's Guardian Found Pandora's box Escaped Hades (place not the god) Killed the god of war Ares Became the God of War '''GHOST OF SPARTA''' Fought Scylla in boiling hot water Killed the guardian of Atlantas Scylla Killed Callisto (his own mother transformed into a beast) Survived being launched from a volcano that sent him several Km away Killed Erinys Killed the Piraeus Lion Threw King Midas into lava Survived getting sucked into a whirlpool Found his brother Deimos Survived a fight against his brother Deimos Killed Thanatos, the god of death '''GOD OF WAR 2''' Lifted the foot and pushed over the Colossus of Rhodes Killed the Colossus of Rhodes Escaped Hades (place not the god) after being killed by Zeus Killed the Dark rider and Dark Griffin Ended Prometheus suffering by dropping him in the fire of Olympus Killed Theseus Killed the Barbarian king with his own Barbarian hammer Lifted and pushed a massive stone room Killed the Mole Cerberus Killed Euryale Killed Perseus Ripped the wings off of Icarus leaving him to fall into Hades (place not the god) Strong enough to not be crushed by Atlas's fingers Resurrected the Phoenix Killed the Kraken Found the temple of the Fates Killed the Sisters of Fate Survived a fight with Zeus, king of the gods '''GOD OF WAR 3''' Brutally killed Poseidon by beating the crap out of him gouging his eyes then breaking his neck Resisted having his soul ripped out by Hades (the god not the place) Killed Hades (the god not the place) by ripping out his soul with Claws of Hades Strong enough to lift Gaia's hand Killed Hermes Overpowered Hercules Killed Hercules Strong enough to push Cronos fingers Strong enough to stop Cronos hand from squashing him Killed the Titan Kronos Killed Hera queen of the gods Killed the Skorpius Killed Gaia and Zeus King of the gods Survived stabbing himself with the blade of Olympus and releasing hope to humanity '''God of War 4 Novel''' '''GOD OF WAR 4''' Has killed 3432 people (officially stated by creative director Cory Barlog) Notable Wins Dante (Dante’s Inferno) Ryu Hayabusa Batman (DC) (Note this is Batman without preparation time) Notable Defeats [[Dante Sparda]] [[Vergil Sparda]] Bayonetta Death (Darksiders) Hulk (Marvel Comics) Thor (Marvel Comics) Superman (DC Comics) Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Naruto Uzamaki Sasuke Uchiha [[Ban Midō]] [[Dark Schneider]] Spawn Jackie Estacado Asura (Asura’s Wrath) Inconclusive